PokéShipping 50 Themes Challenge
by oxEmmaxo
Summary: A collection of PokéShipping [Ash x Misty] stories, each with a different theme. I found the challenge on Serebii.
1. List of Themes

▫ List of Themes ▫

* * *

1. Spinning Wheels

2. Swimming Lessons

3. Waterfall

4. Handkerchief

5. Like a Family

6. A Change in Wardrobe

7. Conversation Ender

8. By the Beautiful Sea

9. In-Law Blues

10. Excuses, Excuses

11. Alphabet Challenges

12. Campfires

13. Shopping

14. Arguing

15. Final Kiss

16. With Me Always

17. Under the Staryu

18. Unexpected

19. The Mirage

20. Look at Me

21. A Badge is a Badge

22. Cycling Road

23. So Romantic

24. Taking Shelter

25. Jealousy Isn't Very Pretty

26. Autumn Festival

27. The Other Side

28. Bunk Bed

29. I Think We're Alone Now

30. Better Not Ask

31. Ruby of the Sea

32. Renovation

33. Misty's Tears

34. An Unfair Comparison

35. Metamorphosis

36. Not Very Gallant Behaviour

37. Getting Obvious

38. Vacation

39. Research

40. Medicine

41. Arm in Arm

42. Can't Get Over You

43. The Friend Zone

44. Confusing Emotions

45. Like Little Kids

46. Dragged Along

47. Not My Type

48. Mystery

49. Angling

50. Grown Up


	2. Spinning Wheels

PokéShipping 50 Themes Challenge 

1. **ღ** Spinning Wheels **ღ**

* * *

The sun was setting in the distance, bringing both the day and the journey to an end. A soft breeze blew back Misty's bright orange hair, the same colour as the late afternoon sky, as she made her way down the path to Cerulean City.

After all that time, after all the adventures she'd been on with Ash and Brock, now she finally had her bike back. In theory, that should have made her happy; in all their time together, Misty had always blamed Ash for ruining her bike, claiming that it was her sole reason for following him around. But, in reality, it was merely her excuse to travel with the thick-headed boy. But now her excuse was gone and, even if her bike hadn't been returned to her in perfect condition, she would still be forced to go home and take care of the Gym in place of her sisters.

Before she left, she'd said her goodbyes and left before the sadness could overcome her. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Togi?" Her baby Pokémon, Togepi, was looking up at her with curiosity and worry. Misty sniffed, gazing down at the small Pokémon in the basket of her bike.

"I'm all right, Togepi, don't worry about me," she reassured her companion, who chirped happily in response. But that was a lie. She then turned her attention back to the road ahead of her.

A single tear slipped from her emerald-green eye, to be carried away by the wind in the direction from which she had come.

And as she continued on her way, pedalling quickly in an attempt to leave her sadness behind, she couldn't help but think about what else she was leaving behind. The one who she had been through so much with, who she had come to care for more than anything in the world. The one she secretly loved, distanced further and further from her by the spinning wheels of the bike that had been the beginning and the end of it all.


	3. Swimming Lessons

PokéShipping 50 Themes Challenge

2. **ღ** Swimming Lessons **ღ**

* * *

"No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong!"

Misty sighed heavily. "Ash, if you're going to do this, you should do it right or not at all."

"I'm trying, Misty!" he countered. "It's not easy to do this kind of thing, you know!" She rolled her eyes. How had she let her sisters talk her into this?

Well, she supposed that they hadn't really talked her into it; they'd just told her what they wanted her to do, as usual. By the time Misty found out about the new underwater ballet, it had already been scheduled for a few weeks' from now and all the tickets had been sold out. So she had no choice but to go along with it.

The plot was simple enough: a mermaid is swimming happily in the ocean with her Pokémon friends when she comes upon a pirate ship. It's love at first sight when she sees one of the pirates, but she knows they can never be together, and so she simply watches him sadly. But one day, there is a terrible storm and the pirate is knocked overboard. The mermaid saves him, and he in turn falls in love with her. From then on, despite their differences, they live happily ever after…with a big kiss at the end.

Of course, Misty was cast as the mermaid. But Ash...he was cast as the pirate. Without her permission.

Her sisters were obviously trying to play matchmaker by casting the two of them together, and it made her furious. She was still mad about it. Why couldn't they have found someone else, like Tracey? Even he would have been better than Ash. Anyone else...someone she didn't have feelings for.

But, either way, now she was stuck performing the play with him, and right now she was trying to teach him the swimming techniques he would need to use in the water. The key word: **_trying_**. So far, they were making no progress at all.

Misty was snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden wave of water crashing into her. She blinked the water away to find Ash in front of her with a mischievous look on his face, arms drawn back to prepare another wave.

"You're going to pay for that, Ash Ketchum!"

She realised that he was only trying to get out of rehearsing, but she didn't care. After all, someone needed to teach the stupid boy that it was rude to splash water at people.

She sent a wave of her own, continuing the water fight that would last for a long time. Needless to say, during that time, the play was completely forgotten.

* * *

**Well...I don't think that one was very good. But I needed to get through that prompt. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Waterfall

PokéShipping 50 Themes Challenge

3. **ღ** Waterfall **ღ**

* * *

Sometimes, Misty would visit the river where she first met Ash - or, rather, where she first _caught_ him.

She would look up at the waterfall and, even though she hadn't actually seen it happen, she would imagine him being swept away by the strength of the waterfall. She would remember the excitement that had coursed through her as she'd worked to reel in her seemingly impressive catch. She would remember finally pulling her rod into the air before crashing into the bank. The disappointment she had felt as she'd realised it was just some kid.

That had been the time she had first laid eyes on Ash. It always seemed surreal whenever she thought about it. It had been so long ago, but it felt like it had happened only yesterday. And on that day, she had no way of knowing that the boy she had 'caught' would ever mean as much to her as he did. Even after he had allowed his Pikachu to be hurt so badly. Even after he had destroyed her bike.

Well, in a way, the bike had been the beginning of their adventures together. It _had_ been her excuse to follow him (though not her sole reason). But when it came down to it, it was actually this waterfall that had been the start of it all. It was amazing to think what might have become of her if she hadn't been there to 'catch' Ash.

Though she couldn't imagine her life without all the adventures she'd been on and all the friends she'd made, human and Pokémon alike, even that wasn't what meant the most to her. She couldn't stand the thought of never having met Ash.

Misty was always glad that she had been at that waterfall that day.


	5. Arguing

"No way!" Misty crossed her arms and glared at Ash, who was glaring back at her with equal intensity.

"Yes way!" he yelled back.

They'd been at this for a while, arguing and screaming at each other when they should be happily enjoying their time together - after all, with Ash always off on a new adventure before she could even blink, Misty rarely had the opportunity to see him at all, much less alone.

But there was another reason why they shouldn't be arguing; they were planning their first date!

So why_ were_ they arguing, then? The answer was simple.

"Ash, a Pokémon wrestling match is **not** an acceptable place for a date! Especially our first date! It should be romantic…" She turned away then, clasping her hands together and switching into daydream-mode, eyes sparkling brightly.

"Like dinner at a fancy restaurant…a romantic movie in a dark cinema...sharing an ice cream in an empty park...or maybe watching the stars together…"

Ash waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello, Misty? You in there?"

She snapped back into reality and glared at him. "See, why can't we do something like that?"

"'Cos it's boring! Why would anyone want to do all that stuff?" She blinked.

"Ugh...you're so clueless! Just pick something already!"

"I did! I want to go see all the Fighting-type Pokémon wrestle!"

Misty slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed heavily. They were going to be here for a long time.

* * *

When I wrote this, I had a scene at the start of the episode 'The Problem with Paras' in mind, where they're discussing what to eat and Ash suggests cheeseburgers. The scene is really hilarious - Misty says she wants to eat at a nice restaurant and Ash argues that "cheeseburgers are nice". I also had a brief thought about Ash ruining Misty's romantic France daydream. XD I have no idea what made me think of it, but it just popped into my head the other morning at school (and that's how I got the inspiration for this drabble/one-shot/thing. I hope somebody liked it!


End file.
